When Love Was Born Under the Mediterranean Sun
by BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: A Modern Jonerys Love Story- While vacationing in Provence, France eleven years prior, Jon meets the love of his life. Fast forward eleven years present day as they reside in Washington, D.C, he’s working as a special agent for The United States Secret Service. His wife, Daenerys Targaryen, whom he’d fallen in love with all those years ago, is a successful sex education/family ther


Dany

"Hey babe, r u free to talk to ur lovin' wife," Dany asked, her fingers tapping briskly into her iPhone screen as she sat, twirling about slowly in the plushness of her swivel chair - with her legs gently crossed.

"Its urgent!! Text me back ASAP, my love."

She stood as she began to straighten herself, her hands gliding-down and around the curvy shape of her hips as she smoothed out her tight, form-fitting pencil skirt; anxiety slowly taking ahold, coursing throughout her body as she waited patiently for his response. She sauntered over in her six-inch stiletto heels to the wide openingness of the windows, the sun shining brightly throughout her swanky office - which was located in downtown Washington D.C. Letting out a restless sigh, she pushed her readers further up along the bridge of her nose, admiring the endless view of the hustle and bustle in the district as it was always the busiest of times, the never-ending hour of dread better known as… lunch hour.

Come on, answer me back, she thought desperately to herself - her gaze falling down into the busy city streets as citizens seemingly scattered about. Laughter fell away from her lips, escaping her mouth in a riot as she began to think to herself:

Damn. They look just like tiny marching ants, scrambling off towards thousands of tiny, little ant holes…

Her phone pinged back finally - the vibrations startling her, causing her to curse underneath of her breath, making her drop her phone clumsily onto the carpeted floor beneath her. Bending-down to grab her phone in a rush, she glanced at her phone screen, a new alert reading, "My Jon," awaited for her, with a bright-red heart emoji following respectfully after his name.

"Hey babe," the text read, as she stood from where she'd been crouched upon the floor, her legs moving her back briskly towards her desk, as she sat back down inside her chair.

"..I was just thinkin' about u. Is everything okay?"

"Why, yes. But you've said u was..thinkin of me if I read that right," she said, replying with a smirking-face emoji followed behind her message.

"Yes babe...of course I am. I am ALWAYS, thinkin' of u."

She smiled as she twirled about in her chair, her thoughts taking her back into the wee morning hours just as she'd prepared their breakfast for them, before heading-off to their respective jobs. He'd taken her hard and fast on the kitchen counter; the eggs, bacon and fresh fruit a mere afterthought as he'd left her in a rush, leaving her hot and in a fluster from their quick, morning rendezvous. It had left her completely bothered, causing her to arrive much later than planned for her first scheduled patient, his name leaving her lips in a curse, for throwing her off track from his sneaky morning attack. She suddenly found herself clenching her thighs together from the thought of it all, causing her to text him back quickly in response,

"So babe, I wanted to ask..are u free to get away from ur post right now??"

A brief silence intervened, as she awaited once more for his reply. Another "ping" sounded-off finally, as she then read his next message,

"Why yes, I can actually, was just about to head out for lunch. Did u..need me for something love? :)"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"..And what shall that be, if u don't mind me asking? :)"

She reached for her favorite pen as she began to twirl it about in her mouth; her teeth grasped firmly around the cold metal tip of it, her plush lips wrapped about it as they were painted in her favorite shade of a bold lip color. It was one of her favorite shades in red, being that every time she'd seemed to wear it, it had driven him completely out of his mind! She felt her body beginning to grow hot, a sudden dampness then pooling in between her thighs, causing her to text him back her response,

"I need to see u, I NEED to have u inside of me again. It's twelve, and I'm free until 1…"

Another pause followed.

"..And I'm officially ovulating love, as of 10 o'clock this morning ;*"

Jon

"Arghh, MOVE THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!" he yelled, as he zoomed from The Pentagon in a rush - his all-black Ford Explorer dodging in-and out-of the busy traffic like a crazed madman! Cars swerved and beard-off to their rights, clearing away from his path as he traveled towards her office, as it was located ten minutes away from where he'd worked across the congested bridge. The sirens screamed and screeched loudly, as he made his way towards the love of his life; her last words replaying over and over again, like a tune to his favorite love song..

"..And I am officially ovulating."

As he continued his drive his mind began to wonder, imagining the thought of her mouthing those very same words from her soft and pretty pink-lips. He thought about how they'd taste as he would kiss them, so soft and so tender, and suddenly, he began to feel himself harden and grow to a bulge in the front of his finely-tailored, black dress slacks.

"Fuck," he mumbled, sucking-in a gust of air. Suddenly he found himself trying to shake-off his very naughty thoughts of his hot and beautiful, young wife.

Gods dammit! You have gotta keep it together here Snow!

As he began to fix himself, sudden memories began to come to him in a flood - as he recalled the day where he'd first laid eyes on her underneath the Mediterranean sun.

He was vacationing there with his family in the southern area of Provence, France in the late summer afternoon in July of 2009. It was there, where he'd caught the vision of her unforgettable beauty, a beauty so rare that he was fixated - caught in a complete trance. Robb, his cousin, had been the first to catch on to the eye exchange that ensued in between the two - as he'd beckoned him to go up to her, encouraging him to talk to her and ask her for her number. He remembered her as she stood in a crisp, lavender-colored sundress, under the warmth of the late summer sun; the lands vast, abundant and plentiful of freshly-blooming lavender flowers, the fragrance wild, earthy, and intoxicating - just as the girl who had captured his attention. Bending-down as he picked at a single sprig of a lavender flower, he moved ever so cautiously towards her, approaching her finally as they'd politely introduced themselves to one another. He handed her the flower sprig with a handsome smile across his face, and the rest of it from there was history!

He'd found that alike him, she'd too, had been vacationing as well, as she was visibly with a couple of her closest girlfriends. A last hooray, he'd thought of it as, but he'd laughed as he remembered her calling it, "A girls trip type of an affair thingy." It was a celebratory getaway, a present from her father, as she was soon to be off into her studies at the prestigious Boston University, in Boston, MA. She'd told him of how she'd dreamt of wanting to become a clinical psychologist, just like her mother once was, and he'd told her of his plans as well, as he was soon slated to be off on his way after vacationing to Glynco, GA, the headquarters for training as he aspired to become a specially-trained agent for the United States Secret Service.

Then something clicked rather instantly, and it was then, where he'd realized the power that true love could actually possess. His heart had beated uncontrollably - feeling as if it had pounded a thousand beats per minute, when he'd finally mustered-up the courage to ask her out and for her number; the silver-haired beauty whom he'd fallen in love with instantly, underneath the warm summer breeze off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.

The following day, they'd agreed to meet for a quiet afternoon brunch at L'Escale du Ciel ; a lovely bed and breakfast that was hidden in the rolling hills and lands in the Alpes-Maritimes. They'd walked and talked as they'd strolled amongst a pathway aligned with swaying lemon trees - the afternoon sun kissing their skin as they chatted about dreams, life, aspirations and goals. As he turned smoothly onto K. Street where her office was located, a hard chuckle fell from his lips as he suddenly recalled the memory of how one of the overly-ripened fruits had fallen away from the tree, landing atop his head in a hard and loud, echoing "thud." He remembered how her laughter was so contagious, when she bent-down to pick-up the sour fruit off of the ground beneath her.

And suddenly, steel-grey and indigo locked in, but only this time with more intensity from when he'd first laid eyes on her. Slowly, as he proceeded to tilt his head-down a little lower, he placed a kiss to her lips that made them shudder - making him feel as if he'd been struck by an electrical current called love, as they'd stood underneath the swaying lemon trees. It was there, where he'd realized this girl would be hard for him to forget so easily, as she'd left a great lasting-impression on his mind, and within his heart. The memory of it all had made him smile, how her laughter was so infectious; her shy and quirky personality a complete turn-on, as he too, had a slight touch of the same.

They'd eventually agreed to giving their new-found love a fair shot, their long distance relationship starting-off smoothly, but at times a struggle and slightly problematic. But they'd found ways to make it work as they'd weathered it all; the sacrifices they'd made over the course of eleven, wonderful years of being together had eventually paid-off, making their relationship much more stronger, year after year, than it had been before. After completing training, he'd immediately moved to the District of Columbia as he awaited to marry her soon after she'd finished receiving her doctrine in her studies. He was so proud of her as her career had taken off rather swiftly, making her one of the most sought-after licensed therapists in sex education and family studies in the Washington/Metropolitan area. They were happy and in love, had seen and traveled all around the world to the most exciting of places, but now they were both ready to settle down, to start a family, as it was something that they'd both longed and desired for, for quite sometime now..

He parked his government-issued SUV in front of her building, located along the busy intersection of K St. and Farragut Square. He paused, as he took a glance at his appearance in his rear view mirror, his hair shortly-cropped and cut into an immaculately-sharp haircut, his beard neatly trimmed, dusted along his broad jawline and his chiseled features. He reached into his glove compartment to grab his favorite french cologne, along with a stick of minty chewing gum, popping it into his mouth as he gave a light spray of the intoxicating, yet masculine fragrance.

Finally, as he was done primping himself, he slid-off his Ray-Ban shades from his face as he entered inside of her building. Pressing the elevator button that would lead him straight-away towards her office, he began to adjust his suit jacket while he awaited patiently for its arrival. A loud "ping" of a sound alerted him as the elevator doors pried open, and finally, he found himself zooming upwards towards "level nine," where her office was located; the doors to the elevator opening and letting him off as he walked with a smooth, sexy confidence about himself.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Stark," Daenerys' friendly secretary and friend Missandei announced as she greeted him professionally with a kind, warm smile,

"..Dr. T is expecting you, you can go right on in."

He nodded off towards her as he mirrored the same smile her assistant had given him seconds ago, and slowly, he began to stroll towards her suite, the brushed-aluminum plaque upon the door reading respectively,

**Daenerys Targaryen-Stark, LICSW, LCSW**

Licensed Family/Sexual Health Therapist

Balling his fist, he raised a bent knuckle towards the door, tapping three, firm times as he entered inside of her office. The vision of her had caught his eyes, as she'd stood at the front of her desk; her head perching-upwards towards him as she read from a file, her gaze meeting his finally as she pushed her readers further-up along her nose.

Fuck, he thought to himself, she looks soo damned hot like that! And in a flash, as soon as the door was closed, everything was a blur as she dropped the file unto her desk. Dashing over towards him in a fury, her hands found purchase into his shortly-cropped hair as her fingers gripped his scalp sharply, bringing their mouths together closely for a searing-hot kiss.

"Finally, your here," she murmured as she panted, her words low and sultry, causing him to growl like starving wolf who was ready to attack its prey. She yanked him sharply by his tie, causing him to stumble from her hurried attentions,

"We've got to make this quick!" she said, pulling him seductively along in her black, stiletto pumps as she walked them over towards her work desk.

"I had an emergency call about five minutes ago, from one of my patients, and she's on her way. She should be here in about fifteen minutes!"

"Oh yeah, well, not with that traffic she won't," he said, moaning gruffly into her open mouth as he began to ravish upon her lips once more. "That's more than enough time for what I wanna do to you my love.."

His heart was racing, beating wildly like the crazed madman he'd been as he sped through the busy traffic rush; mouths twisted into a tangle of lips, teeth and tongue as he felt her hands glide smoothly down from his backside towards the front of his tailored slacks. Grabbing an ample amount of her curvy-round ass, she sighed as she slowly began to undo his belt buckle, his hands on her thighs as he began to push her tight skirt upwards to expose her needy, wet center.

"Spread em'," he ordered, panting hotly as she followed his lead, her body rested up against the work desk, her thighs opening wider to him, allowing more access as he slowly began to hook his fingers into the band of her lacy, black panties.

"Ohhhh Jonnn," she hissed as she moaned softly into his ear, as she'd began to lift her bottom-up to allow him pull the undergarment down towards her ankles..

"Ringggg-ringggg," her intercom buzzed, sounding off loudly as it had startled them both, interrupting them from the current task.

"Oh shit! I think she's here now!" she said, pressing the intercom button as she answered her assistant's page.

How in the livin' hell did this lady get here so fast?!

"Yes Missandei," she answered, a slight annoyance detected in her tone, as the two of them both began to fix their clothes in a rush.

"Your next patient is here to see you."

"Shit," she mouthed silently, pushing her readers up; his eyes filled with worry as she pressed the button once more,

"Tell her to have a seat and I will be with her shortly.. oh, and thank you Missandei," she said as she released the intercom button.

"Damn, and just as I was about to finish what we started this morning," Jon said as he began to zippen up his dress slacks.

"Oh, were you now," she said with a sly, sexy smirk, "You're not going anywhere my love!"

"What do ya mean, you have a client outside of your office waiting to be advised of your counsel.."

"–Look, I don't care!" she said, cutting him off, realizing that her tone was rather loud as he began to shush her,

"..Nothing's getting in the way of me getting pregnant at this very moment, by my sexy, secret service agent of a husband that I have...and WE WILL finish this!"

"How Daenerys?!" he asked, blowing his words out in complete exasperation, as he ran his fingers nervously throughout his shortly-cropped hair.

"Under my desk!" she said with snap, motioning for him to get-down unto the floor,

"..And don't worry babe, I'll make sure to move this along swiftly, and rather QUICKLY!!"


End file.
